


The Open Heart

by dreamingjewel



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingjewel/pseuds/dreamingjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Life’s a banquet and most poor suckers are starving to death” (Auntie Mame)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Open Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sysann](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sysann).



“Purple, definitely purple”  
“Isn’t your sock collection enough?” Robbie playfully grouched  
"You need more color in your life. Those bland neutrals you gravitate toward scream suburban middle-class conformity" James replied dryly.  
Robbie almost laughed, James was just trying to wind him up and get his way about their bed linen. Who would have thought a year into retirement would find him shopping with his ex-sergeant for posh sheets  
It wasn’t a late mid- life crisis, as such, or whatever the latest psychobabble on the telly wanted to call it. It was more like experiencing the richness and flavors of the world around him after a long dark interval.  
Not that he was one for delving into his own psyche. He understood emotions needed to be worked through, just not while lying about talking to some tosser at fifty quid an hour. Robbie had seen more than his fair share of Oxford types, probably babbling on couches, gazing at their navels, refusing to remove the obvious lint.  
He’d just woken up one day ready to move on. Alright it wasn’t quite that simple, if he were being honest, but close enough.  
Maybe it was the night James sat across from him at the pub spewing forth something about “Thousands have lived without love, not one without water.” (Auden), as they knocked back a couple of pints The lad was always going on about this and that, but the way James had said it, though, just shook something in him, had clicked like a long abandoned puzzle piece.  
.  
The new relationship, relationships, Laura and James, both too bright by half, what they wanted with him was beyond his bloody comprehension. He was a regular old plodder with a bad back.  
Funny, he’d pegged James as s sort of Morse Junior, despite the godbotherer thing, but the comparison hadn’t really fit. Yes, both were full of quirks, smart and private about their respective pasts, James, however, let his guard down more often, and the lad was certainly less abrasive.  
Laura had been a longtime friend. She’d known him in the Morse days, when he could sport cricket whites and not have to worry about middle age spread. She’d known him in the before days of Val and the kids and witnessed a bit of the spiral downward. She’d been a true friend and no nonsense in her assessment. Robbie remembered her look of relief when he took reassignment  
Laura had welcomed him back from the Virgin Islands, caring in her way, but not pushing too hard. She did not go off in a huff when he’d been indecisive about their relationship.  
Laura with her laser sharp insight and big heart always nudged him in the right direction  
There were bumps in the road things taken for granted that no longer applied. Most things geared for two, a bloke and his lass, even two blokes or two lasses, this being Oxford and all. Robbie had never had to actively think about those things, previously. A simple thing as a night at the cinema or drinks at the pub became a bit complicated to navigate  
Robbie wasn’t an overly demonstrative man, but a peck on the cheek here and there was alright. James didn’t expect anything in public, at least that’s what he said, until Robbie cuddled a bit with Laura and gave her an all but chaste kiss when they were all sitting together at some forgettable film. Out the corner of his eye he felt James watching, the tension palatable. Laura felt it, too and slid away slightly from Robbie.  
Laura a little put out when James later insisted on going home to sleep rather than staying over as he usually did.  
James had returned early the next morning apologetic and carrying pastry. There was a long uncomfortable discussion about feelings and needs.  
Robbie was from the school of, we love each other and that was that.

Laura and James were both fondly exasperated by his outlook  
“What if I want to snog, James at the cinema or James wants to snog you? Love is fine Robbie, but sometimes we need to express it and not always behind closed doors”  
“I thought—James and I agreed.”  
“Last night was proof the agreement you two came to is not working”  
“We thought… James tried, but Laura stopped him with a look.  
“We three have a relationship or is it just the two of you?”  
“Laura, how could you think that?”  
“Look at the way you two are handling this. Last night James was upset and rightly so. This morning I’m upset by the high handed way you both decide on relationship issues without my input. Do you think this is easy for me? You both are awkward sods, the pair of you.” Laura sounded beyond put out.  
“Your awkward sods,” James said quietly  
“The pair of us, if you want us.” Robbie piped in  
“I want.” Laura replied

 

Robbie had put aside more than a few quid away toward a nicer flat, however a house made more sense now. Him, James and Laura under one roof, a conversation the three of them had discussed once James had secured a position at the University. Perhaps, find a house with a proper garage to store the vintage Jag; Morse had left him the bloody thing. Trouble it was, too, just like its former owner. A bit ostentatious for Robbie’s everyday use, but on occasion he takes the red Jaguar out and drives  
He’d driven it all the way to Manchester. He’d surprised his Lyn, showing up unannounced a couple of days after his birthday. Lyn had whistled appreciatively at his new tailored trousers and shocking blue jumper, a joint gift from James and Laura.  
James more than Laura spent time trying to spruce him up. The lad had even encouraged him to get a pedicure. He felt like a daft sod letting some poor girl scrub his rough feet. James sat in the seat right next to him. He’d told Robbie they didn’t have enough “sharing experiences” Somehow sharing dead skin was not an experience that made a bloke think of romance, but it seemed to put James in a good mood, and he hoped Laura would appreciate the effort.  
“I never would have taken you for the sparkly type, Robbie” Laura said as she took a closer look.  
“I was distracted by this one" Robbie nudged James.and before I knew it me toes were painted, and I didn’t want the young woman to be put to any more bother”  
“I slipped her a bit extra for taking on such a monumental task” James smirked.  
“James, stop teasing. Robbie’s feet are rather fetching”  
“Hold on now, Laura. My feet are many things but fetching…  
“I believe you’re right, Laura, and sexy, too" James purred.  
“The two of you are mad!" Robbie found himself sitting between the two of them on Laura’s couch, laughing and wiggling his toes.


End file.
